Qui aurait pu le prédire ?
by ptite-ane
Summary: La prophétie qu'il convoite contre le corps qu'elle désir.


— Vous savez ce que je veux.

Je caresse ses doigts qui tiennent un verre en cristal.

Son regard se trouble, son esprit tentant vainement de distinguer l'effet de l'alcool du désir.

— Je ne vois pas.

Ses yeux passent de la bouteille de vin entamée, à ma main puis à mon visage. Ce dernier semble lui faire perdre ses moyens. Je saisi son verre pour le reposer sur la table à laquelle nous sommes assis, profitant de ce geste pour glisser ma paume sur sa cuisse, lui soutirant un petit cri de surprise qu'elle étouffe un instant trop tard.

Je rend ma respiration plus profonde pour mimer la sienne, la conforter dans l'illusion que le désir est partagé. Mieux : qu'il provient de moi, qu'elle en est l'origine. Écarlate, elle me rend mon regard pour la première fois.

— J'ai les moyens de faire parler tant de sorciers mais une femme comme vous me laisse sans voix.

Un léger sourire fier étire doucement ses lèvres.

— Il faut l'admettre, que sommes-nous face à votre parole ? Ma richesse, mon pouvoir, mon corps, je souffle en accentuant le dernier terme, ne sont que des distractions au creux de vos mains, de vos lèvres.

—Vous exagérez. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se jouent des autres.

Malgré ses propos, il est évident qu'elle croit chacun de mes compliments et tous mes mensonges. Sa main s'est posée sur la mienne dans une prétention de modestie bien ridicule. Mes doigts croisent les siens tandis que mon pouce longe l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

— Vous êtes trop modeste. Votre valeur est sans égale, je ne comprend pas que Dumbledore puisse vous traiter ainsi.

— Dumbledore a été bon envers moi, réplique-t-elle en amorçant un geste de recul.

— Vous recommencez à vous sous-estimer, je répond avec une pointe de désespoir. Voyez comme il vous abandonne ici, juste quand l'école est en danger. Un vrai sorcier devrait vous protéger. Un homme se doit de se consacrer à votre bien être, se dévouer à votre cause. À votre...

Je prétends me perdre à nouveau dans ses yeux puis baisse mon regard négligemment sur son corps. Me léchant subrepticement les lèvres je retourne à son visage. Sa bouche entre-ouverte dégage un parfum d'alcool tandis que ses cuisses s'écartent doucement mais visiblement sous ma main. Mes caresses se font plus lentes mais bien plus profondes.

— Vous me flattez terriblement mais je ne suis qu'une simple servante des oracles.

— Que donnerai-je pour avoir l'honneur d'être à votre service comme vous êtes au leurs ? je soupire.

Un geignement traverse ses lèvres quand ma main s'aventure plus haut sur sa jambe avant de redescendre après une caresse sur ses hanches. À mon tour, je m'écarte de la nappe en me rapprochant d'elle, exhibant ma robe tendue par ce qu'elle pensera être mon désir pour elle.

— Vous me faites perdre mes moyens, je marmonne en secouant doucement la tête. Moi qui venais humblement vous demander une réponse, que vous me répétiez seulement vos perles de sagesse, me voilà désirant des choses bien inconvenantes de vous.

— Monsieur, je comprends mais je ne peux rien dire de plus, bafouille-t-elle en approchant ses doigts de sa bouche pour cacher son émoi.

Je lève une main à mon visage, feignant reprendre mes esprits mais le regard que je lance entre mes doigts suffit à l'achever. Elle sombre dans un poison que les gens comme elle ont peu l'occasion de goûter : l'estime de soi et le désir d'un autre. Elle dévoilera son secret.

Dumbledore écarté, mon plan aboutira bientôt, et avec cette ultime carte en main, je deviendrai incontournable.

— Je vous en prie, ayez la bonté de m'épargner un tel embarras. J'ai bien peur qu'en votre présence, je perde mes moyen. Ou pire, que je ne puisse me retenir davantage.

— Monsieur, voyons. Je ne peux résolument pas vous répondre, annonce-t-elle cette fois avec un sourire presque ébahit.

À son expression, on pourrait croire qu'on a avancé son anniversaire. Je craignais qu'on en arrive là.

Attrapant sa main dans la mienne avant de baiser chacun de ses doigts, je me redresse élégamment avec elle, mon regard ne quittant le sien. Mon bras s'impose contre la chute de ses reins, la rapprochant de moi.

— Ce que vous me faites est bien trop cruel. Bien trop exquis, je gronde en pressant mon visage contre sa nuque, ses parfums d'encens envahissant mes narines. Dites-le moi, faites-moi part de votre incommensurable avantage sur le destin, comme celui que vous avez en ce moment sur mon esprit.

Je la presse davantage contre mon corps, la laissant aisément deviner mon érection qu'elle croira avoir déclenchée. À son contact, elle commence à remuer des hanches, ses mains contre mon torse, tandis que j'embrasse les quelques parcelles de son cou que j'arrive à atteindre au milieu de ses châles.

— Vous devez me pardonner mais comprenez, je ne le contrôle pas. Comme vous le dites, l'effet que j'ai sur les autres est indépendant de ma volonté, comme le troisième œil sur moi.

Comment peut-elle gober tout ce que je lui raconte ? Se pense-t-elle si irrésistible ? Se croit-elle sortie de la baguette de Merlin ? Vu ses réactions, probablement. Mes mensonges sont dangereusement convainquant. Et comme tous les gens qui se noient dans les compliments, elle dégouline d'insécurité.

Je m'éloigne de son cou, affichant un regard brûlant, préparant la phrase qui plaît tellement aux faibles.

— Parlez, et j'obéirai.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et j'en profite pour capturer à nouveau sa main dans la mienne, l'embrasser puis l'abaisser vers ses lèvres. Je vois derrière ses lunettes le déclic se produire. Tout en faufilant ses doigts entre nos bassins serrés, elle rapproche nos visages. Je lui rends son baiser avec fougue, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, agrippant violemment ses vêtements, prétendant avoir attendu ce moment depuis le début de notre dîner. Quelle naïveté.

Je feins un gémissement de plaisir quand sa main réalise des mouvement maladroits contre mon sexe tendu. Relevant sa robe sans précaution j'empoigne ses fesses entre mes doigts avant de la soulever pour la déposer sur la table. D'un geste, elle pousse les verres vides et la bouteille qui s'écrasent sur le tapis. Repoussant son épaule pour l'allonger devant moi, je murmure :

—Dites-le moi. Dites-le.

Cette fois son sourire est assuré. J'ai été un peu trop persuasif en lui laissant croire qu'elle menait la partie. J'écarte ma robe pour libérer mon sexe avant d'en frotter l'extrémité à ses lèvres humides.

— Je comprends, fais-je d'une voix chaude. Vous ne voulez pas me donner la permission de pénétrer vos secrets.

Son corps remue, réclamant silencieusement le plaisir que je lui tends.

— Accordez-moi votre honnêteté et je vous accorderai la mienne, je la provoque en saisissant un sein d'une main cruelle.

Elle gigote à nouveau, gémissant lorsque mon gland touche ses zones les plus délectables mais comprend rapidement sa situation.

— D'accord, je vous dirai tout. Je le promets, je le jure sur la boule de Nostradamus. Maintenant prenez-moi.

Je m'en contente et la pénètre, déclenchant un cri d'extase chez elle. Restant concentré afin que mon ennui ne transparaisse pas dans ma performance, je continue mes mouvements, feignant le plaisir partagé par mes gestes, mes paroles, mes caresses. Ses jambes sur mes épaules, je masse ses fesses puis ses seins, les écartant par moment avant de les palper, frôlant parfois la douleur.

Je finis par m'impatienter. Je pose mon pouce contre le mont de son plaisir et au bout de quelques secondes de gestes rapides et brefs, je l'entends atteindre l'orgasme sans retenue.

Une fois assuré de l'avoir comblée, je prétends être à mon tour saisit par la jouissance avant de faire glisser ses jambes de mes épaules. Visiblement, elle croit autant à mes éloges physiques qu'orales.

Je pose mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête, mon sexe durci toujours en elle, affichant un sourire satisfait auquel elle répond vaguement, encore plongée dans le contentement.

— Alors ? je gronde en remuant lentement mais avec détermination, provoquant en elle de nouvelles vagues de plaisir diffus.

Son secret, cette prophétie de plus de dix ans, à portée de main, d'oreille.

— Je n'ai rien prédit ce jour là. Oh ! J'étais bien trop -Oh oui!- fatiguée.

— Comment ?

— J'ai bien failli m'assoupir. Heureusement, quand un intrus nous a interrompu, Dumbledore a compris quelle perle j'étais, murmure Trelawney avec un air supérieur.

— Vous êtes certaine de n'avoir aucun souvenir d'une prophétie ? Prémonition ? Même un soupçon ?

Elle secoue la tête tandis que je sens mon sexe se ramollir et ma déception s'afficher.

Deux minutes plus tard, je transplane dépité et dégoûté, désirant seulement une douche et retrouver Narcissa.

Je dois l'admettre, j'étais en colère contre Severus mais surtout contre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir cru. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il disait la vérité depuis le début ? Pas Trelawney de toute évidence.


End file.
